Benutzer Diskussion:Frostflügel
Warum? WARUM hast du deinen Namen geändert Möwe? ;( Möwe und Löwe hat sich voll gereimt! Frostflügel ist zwar schön aber.... :( lg Möwenschweif Hey, Ich verstehe dein Problem jetzt nicht ganz. Die Benutzerkonten können nicht gelöscht werden, also ist es völlig logisch, dass dein altes Benutzerkonto nicht existiert. Es ist jedoch von Wikia global deaktiviert worden, also kann es nicht mehr benutzt werden. Somit kann damit nichts mehr passieren und alle müsste gut sein, oder was hast du dabei für ein Problem? LG 15:03, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Okay, jetzt habe ich verstanden, was du meintest. Also, wenn du willst, dass von deinem altem Profil und deiner alten Diskuseite direkt auf dein neues Profil bzw Disku weitergeleitet wird, dann hätte ich dir jetzt spontan geraten, dass du auf deinen alten Seiten eben entsprechende Weiterleitungen einfügen solltest, aber ob das dein Problem wirklich löst, kann ich dir gerade auch nicht sagen. Stutzig macht mich außerdem, dass dein altes Konto global deaktiviert wurde und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so sein sollte. Zu deinem Problem mit den verschwundenen Bearbeitungen kann ich dir nur sagen, dass auch beim Benutzer Möwenschweif 0 Bearbeitungen angezeigt werden und demnach auch scheinbar keine verschwunden sind. Allerdings würde ich auch eher sagen, dass das scheinbar ein Problem ist, womit du dich direkt an Wikia wenden solltest, da wir dir hier vom Wiki aus vermutlich auch nicht weiterhelfen können, da die Profile ja auch von Wikia selbst verschoben werden und nicht von uns Admins. LG Hey, Du hast dich doch auch an jemanden gewendet, der dir das Profil umbenennen sollte, also würde ich mich auch wieder an denjenigen wenden, da dieser jemand dann ja am besten Bescheid wissen sollte. - 16:20, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Also, wenn du mit einfach Namen geändert meinst, dass du dir einfach ein neues Profil erstellt hast, dann ist die Sache ja klar. Leaf hat zwar völlig recht, man kann sich ein neues Profil erstellen, allerdings fängt man dann eben wieder völlig neu an und nur wenn man das offziel von Wikia selbst verschieben lässt, dann werden Bearbeitungen übernommen und der alte Name auf den neuen verlinkt. - 16:55, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Dann erkläre mir erst einmal, wie du deinen Namen geändert hast, wenn du kein Wikia-Mitglied darum gebeten hast? - 15:49, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Dann solltest du vielleicht einmal Leaf fragen, was sie anders gemacht hat als du, weil ich mich mit Namensänderungen nicht besonders gut auskenne und es selber auch nie gemacht habe - 16:23, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Für dich :3 frame|Naja.. :/Für dich.^^Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. ~ LG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 12:50, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich Hi ich wollte dir einfach mal ein Bild schenken weil du nett zu mir bist ;-) LG Mais Dankeee Wow *----* das bild ist echt cool und ohne Ca ich werde nie so gut zeichnen können ohne ca Dankeee LG mais Hier bitte schöön dein Bildii :D LG Mais thumb|Bitteeeschöön Eine wichtige bitte! Hi ich finde es cool das du so nett zu mir bist aber wenn ich mal kurz nicht antworte oder so, bitte raste dann nicht gleich so aus ok? Es ist nicht böse gemeint, aber ich antworte auch nicht immer sofort es könnte auch sein das ich unangemeldet afk bin...sry wenn sich das so grob anhört... hoffe du bist nicht sauer weil ich dir das gesagt habe... Hdl und lg deine Mais Noch ein Bild Hi ich hoffe es stört dich nicht wenn ich dir Bilder schenke... HDL LG Mais Dankiöö Wow *------* das bild ist echt hamma thx. Es ist echt nett von dir das du so eine nette Chatfreundin bist *freu* DANKE 'sry wegen carpsen aber du bist echt nett es ist cool das wenn ich dir ein Bild mache (oder umgekert) das du mir eins zurück machst *freu nochmehr* LG und HDL Mais Hay Ich habe von deinem unfall gehört... *haut dem Autofahrer eine rein* ... Ich bin echt froh das wenn du das ließt warscheinlich alles wieder besser ist ... naja ich hoffe trotzdem dass es dir wieder besser geht.. HLD <3 deine Mais Ps das über dem herz soll freundschaftlich heißen Habe es nochml neu gemacht fand das alte nicht so schön ... hoffe das gefällt dier auch Mais Thx :D Hey, Danke für das schöne Bild *___* Ich hab dir auch eins gemalt :) left 16:47, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) D: Hey, Ich hab gehört das du im Krankenhaus liegst D: Ich hab dir auch mal ein Gute Besserungs bild gemacht, hoffentlich gefällt es dir :) thumb|left 17:20, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Alles ok? Hay ich bins Mais ich wollte fragen warum du nicht mehr kommst....?Weil naja ich würde mich echt total freunen wenn du mir mal schreiben würdest oder so naja sag mir bescheid Ok? Schreib mir was auf die disc. oder so oder komm in den chat... Lg deine Maisthumb|Frosti&Mais=BF Puhh gut das du noch Lebst Hayyy my frind danke das du dich endlich mal gemeltet hast ich habe von Löwe schon gehört das ihr Arbeiten geschriebn habt sry wenn ich so aufdringlich war... Es gibt da ein problem ich kann morgen nur abend da ich bist 16 schule habe und dann erst um 16:30 zu hause bin und dann noch zu konfi muss naja wenn sehen wir uns morgen abend ok? ich hoffe du liest es noch bald HDGGGGGGDL deine Mais Skyfall Hay joo habe dir eine Katze gamacht sie ist zwar nit soo aufwendig aber ich hoffe sie gefällt dir trotzdem.ich habe sie Skyfall genannt und sie soll im Himmel jagen daher der komische hintergrund HDGDL und Lg Mais Thx Hay joo dein bild es ist... echt der ober mega hammer *___________________* thx HDGGGGGGGDDDL LG Mais Habe keine Überschrift Eine frage ist Löer nit sauer wegen mir also weil du im chatt besser mit mir als mit ihr befreundet bin? HDGGGGGDL lg deine mais Wichtg! Hay joo frosti ich wollte nur sagen das ich dieses Wochende evenutell nicht kommen kann da ich im urlaub bin aber ich probiere zu kommen! Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald. Lg usw. deine Mais BBIILLDD thumb|For You ^^ FOR YOU 11:22, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) ^^ PS:Ja, du darfst mich ''Vivi ''nennen Komm zurück DD; Feli! bitte komm zurück!! Ich hab dich lieb!! Bitte!! ;( ;( ;( Ich möchte nicht das du gehst!! Bitte denk noch mal nach!! ´Hey :) Datei:Ffffffffffffffffffffff.png Jaa, ich habe ein Bild für dch gemalt, weil du sehr nett bist :) LG Sprenkel 11:50, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) ;-( Frosti ich bin doch eben erst gekommen und ich werde von dir noch nicht mal begrüßt... Warum kommst du eventuell nie mehr *fassungslos und tot traurig fragend* ich fänds echt schei*** wenn du nie mehr kommst da du hier meine bffiue bist HDGDL deine Mais Danke das du reagiert hast... Hay ich bins Mais ich... ich wollte dir danken... ich bin echt froh eine freundin wie dich zu haben ...auf die ich zählen kann... und ich weiß nicht ob ich wirklich bleibe...aber wenn du mal wieder so ein problem hast dann schreib mir auf meine disc. ich bin auch immer für dich da wenn was ist...du kannst auf mich zählen... weil wenn ich das nicht mitbekommen hätte und ich dich dann nie wieder gesehen hätte dann... naja wäre ich tooottaaalll traurig hdgggdl deine mais Bitöö Hi habe dir ein Bild gemacht. Es ist kein normales Bild denn es hat auch etwas symbolisches da die aufgehende Sonne immer neue hoffnug schenkt und die Katze im Vordergrund bist du beides zusammen = Frostflügel! Verliere nie die Hoffnung! Ausserdem habe ich es nach dem neu erschienen WaCa Buch gennant: Sonnenaufgang Hoffe das es dir gefällt :D HDGGGDL deine 14:28, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bitte Hay meine affi... ich wollte mal fragen was mit Löwe los ist da sie iwas hat ...und ich wollte mal fragen ob du nicht mit ihr reden kannst...oder kannst du nicht mal in den Chat kommen? *flehender Blick* HDGGGGGGGDL deine 08:21, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Klären ... Jetzt !! Hay Frosti ich muss mal mit dir sprechen! Es st wichtig und seit dem kleinen zwischenfall haben wir es noch nicht gemach!! Bitte melde dich doch bitte mal auf meiner Disc. oder willst du keinen kontagt mehr zu mir...ich könnte dich verstehen denn mit mir einer egoistischen und eifersüchtigen wllte ich auch nicht befreundet seine*heul* Naja wenn du es dir überlegt hast melde dich 19:27, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) '''Melde dich Bitte ich muss mit dir sprechen ' 10:30, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildchen :3 Ich kann nicht aufhören Bilder zu malen XD Für dich ^^right|Sprung des Bären 13:35, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thx Hay danke das du mir Endlich''' geantwortest hast. ich bin auch noch deine abff... LG 17:45, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thx Hay danke das du dich gemeldet hast kannst du nicht etwas öfter kommen? Hdggggggggdl deine 06:41, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) FL & Chat.. Hey,ich wollte dir erstmal sagen,dass du mich nicht auf deiner FL(Freundeliste)eingetragen hast. ^^ Und wann kommst du wieder in den Chat?Ich möchte dir etwas bestimmtes erzählen... GLG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 11:51, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wo bist du?? Frofro?(dein neue Spitzname) ich vermisse dich ;( ich weiß das Löwe leider bis zu den Sommerferien nicht mehr kann aber wo bist du? HDGGGGGDL deine 13:52, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Froooostiii i miss you So much bitte komm wider ;( hdggggggggggggggggggdl deine wartetnde und leidende 13:52, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) *-* Yay endlich bist du wieder da *_* Ich hab dich vermisst <333333333 kommst du in den Chat? :) Chain kommt nicht mehr v.v du kannst es auf ihrem Profil nachlesen, sie fühlt sich hier nicht mehr wohl v.v 13:53, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) chat D: |Kennenlernen Hallo, wir kennen uns noch net ... aber i möcht dich kennen lernen :3 Ich bin die Himbeerpelz alias Himmi oder was auch immer xDD Du bist sehr gut mit meiner ABFFIUEUFAZOA befreundet :3 wer ihr freund ist ist auch meiner x3 komm doch mal wieder in den chat